Tanta Coisa
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Quem diria que tudo terminaria assim? Nem tudo tem um final feliz... One-shot! Para Mikky de presente de amigo secreto do Mundo dos Fics!


**Oi, oi!**

**Pois é gente, mais um fic dedicado à Mikky. Parece que o outro presente não valia, então eu fic esse o/**

**É um deathfic, coisa que eu não sei escrever, então não esperem muito. Mas eu me esforcei! Tomara que tenha saído legível XD**

**Pra você, Mikky, espero que goste!**

**-**

**Tanta Coisa...**

**-**

Uma tarde triste.

Um pôr-do-sol.

Um último pôr-do sol...

Sango tossiu fracamente. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca, mas ela estava sem forças para limpílo.

Estava com medo. Sabia o que estava acontecendo e sentia medo. Medo da dor. Medo da morte.

Precisava de apoio, queria que alguém estivesse perto dela.

Ergueu a mão trêmula, mas ninguém apareceu para seguríla. Chamou por ajuda, mas ninguém atendeu.

Estava sozinha.

Ou não?

Sentiu, de repente, que alguém segurava-lhe a mão. Encheu-se de coragem e juntou forças para abrir os olhos.

Duas orbes negras a encaravam, irradiando preocupação.

"Ko... haku?" Ele perguntou.

"Sango..."

Não era a voz de seu irmão.

Forçou um pouco os olhos e tudo entrou em foco, realmente não era Kohaku.

Era Miroku.

"Houshi... sama?"

"Sim, Sango, eu estou aqui" disse ele.

"Houshi-sama... O que...?"

"Pare de falar!" interrompeu ele "Isso cansa você."

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto admitia para Miroku e para si mesma:

"E que diferença... faz? Eu sei... que estou morrendo..."

Miroku apertou a mão dela.

"Não diga isso! Inu-Yasha e Kagome-sama logo voltarão com um médico e..."

"Chega, Houshi-sama..." foi a vez dela interromper "Não se encha... de falsas esperanças..."

Miroku ficou calado por um momento. Era verdade, ele sabia. Ela iria morrer, mas mesmo assim...

"Pare com isso, Sango. Vai dar tudo certo. O ferimento não é grave."

Ela tossiu. Era o mais perto que podia chegar de uma risada. "É, sim."

"Mas..."

"Chega... Aceite logo. Por que você... resiste... tanto?"

"E porque você desiste tão facilmente?"

Sango levou a mão ao ferimento, não para que Miroku notasse o corte, mas o sangue que escorria dele.

"Não estou desistindo... estou sendo... realista..."

Miroku baixou os olhos. Passou um minuto de silêncio antes que Sango dissesse:

"Sabe... a minha vida inteira... eu fui treinada para isso... eu sabia que... mais cedo ou mais tarde... eu padeceria nas mãos de um youkai..."

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

"Houshi-sama... eu estou... com um pouco de frio... você poderia... me abraçar?"

Ele sentiu os olhos encherem da água, mas não se permitiu derramar nenhuma lágrima. Passou os braços pelos ombros de Sango e pressionou-a contra o peito, sem se importar se as vestes ficariam sujas de sangue.

"Assim?"

"Sim."

Ela se aconchegou melhor.

"Haviam tantas coisas... que eu queria lhe dizer... quando ficássemos à sos... mas, estranho... não me lembro de nenhuma..."

Ele não respondeu, mas ela sentiu uma gota gelada cair em seu rosto. Uma lágrima.

"Eu queria..." ela confessou "Eu queria... viver mais..."

Outra gota gelada, outra lágrima.

"Eu queria... me lembrar... de todas as coisas que ia lhe falar..."

Um som abafado. Um soluço.

"Mas... parece... que não há mais tempo..."

Ela tossiu. Tossiu sangue.

Miroku fechou os olhos com força, para tentar parar as lágrimas que escorriam sem controle. Começou a falar:

"Eu..."

Parou de repente. A respiração ofegante dela cessara, e o corpo começava a ficar gelado.

"San... go...?"

Sem resposta.

"Sango?"

_Ninguém sabe o que é..._

"Sango!"

_...Ter a pessoa que mais lhe é cara nos braços..._

"Sango, você..."

_...Morta._

"...Você não tinha esse direito..."

Abraçou o corpo inerte e frio mais forte.

"...Haviam tantas coisas que eu queria lhe falar..."

**-**

**Fim**

**-**

**Sim, é o fim! o/**

**E, não, eles não ficaram juntos no final!**

**Ah, e, não! Não é Romeu e Julieta! Ele não se mata no final!**

**Gente, que que eu posso fazer? A Mikky pediu um Darkfic XD não é minha culpa!**

**E então, Mikky? Gostou? Perdão pela minha falta de habilidade em escrever coisas sérias ;.; Se você sentiu vontade de chorar ao ler isso ("Por que bem essa garota foi me tirar? Ela não consegue nem diferenciar areia de terra! Buáááàpor que, vida cruel?") peço que me perdoe (encosta a testa no chão Gomen ne, gomen ne)**

**Ficou cutinho, eu sei, mas pra mim já é uma proeza ter escrito algo que não é uma comédia!**

**Mas sabem que eu até gostei (opa... isso é mau sinal XD)? E vocês?**

**Comentem, por favor! Sentir-me-ei honrada em receber a sua opinião!**

**Kissus .**

**Heaven's Demon**


End file.
